The present invention relates to an improved fluorescent lighting assembly and more particularly to a method for retrofitting an incandescent lighting assembly with a fluorescent lighting assembly.
It is relatively common place to install luminaires in or above the ceilings of rooms to direct light into the room. Many of these include sockets to receive incandescent lamps. With the improvements in fluorescent lamp design, as well as the energy efficiency obtained through the use of fluorescent lamps, there is a desire to replace these existing incandescent luminaires with fluorescent luminaires. However, the retrofitting of fluorescent light assemblies for incandescent light assemblies requires the use of a ballast in combination with the fluorescent light assembly in making the retrofit. In this retrofitting the incandescent socket assembly is removed and a ballast is added which is generally mounted onto a J-box cover to which the electrical connections for the fluorescent lighting assembly is then connected. Also, in many cases, the openings in the ceilings must be re-cut. Thus, there is a need for a retrofitting assembly, which is relatively inexpensive and easy to install.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retrofit fluorescent lighting assembly for replacing an incandescent lighting assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluorescent lighting assembly having a ballast therein and a fluorescent socket assembly in electrical communication therewith.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable socket assembly for fluorescent lighting assembly for use with different sizes of fluorescent lights in a vertical and horizontal orientation.
It is also an object of the present invention to a retrofit fluorescent lamp assembly incorporating a socket cup assembly for a fluorescent lamp in a vertical and horizontal orientation, a ballast and reflector latches to fit various diameter reflector trims into a mounting frame.
More particularly, the present invention provides a retrofit fluorescent lighting assembly, which includes a housing having a ballast receiving section and a lamp receiving section. A ballast is disposed within the ballast receiving section and an adjustable socket assembly is disposed within the lamp receiving section. The adjustable socket assembly is in electrical communication with the ballast and also includes the socket cup with an opening to receive a fluorescent lamp in a vertical and horizontal orientation.
Even more particularly, the present invention provides a method of retrofitting an incandescent lighting assembly with a fluorescent lighting assembly which includes the steps of: removing an incandescent lighting assembly from an opening in a ceiling and then inserting a fluorescent lighting assembly into the opening wherein the fluorescent lighting assembly includes a housing having a ballast receiving section and a lamp receiving section with a ballast in electrical communication with a socket assembly disposed in the lamp receiving section.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art, upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments as presently perceived.